


The Most Unpleasant, Defective, and Abominable Incident

by entishramblings



Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x reader) [15]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Jealousy, Light Angst, lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entishramblings/pseuds/entishramblings
Summary: Fili has an arranged marriage with a neighboring dwarf kingdom. Kili plans to make Fili realize his feelings for (Y/N)
Relationships: Fili x reader - Relationship, Fíli/Reader
Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x reader) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042788
Kudos: 14





	The Most Unpleasant, Defective, and Abominable Incident

**Author's Note:**

> so imma throw myself under this bus.....this was requested like a year ago....

(Y/N) strutted through the vast halls and caverns of Erebor with Kili at her side. The two mischievous pranksters were sneaking about the dark corridors with one mission: _avoiding Thorin._

Three days prior, the two had orchestrated what one would call a mishap with feathers and honey. It was _meant_ to be just a _tiny_ prank gifted to the King Under the Mountain, but it turned into the most unpleasant, defective, and abominable incident to ever grace the dwarven halls. So much so that it was whispered about constantly for many days to come.

Thorin, of course, knew who the culprits were but he had more important matters to attend to—not that anyone was aware of that, not until now that is.

Kili and (Y/N) dodged the eyes of the stern dwarven guards and quickly made their way to spy on the one they were hiding from.

It was here when the secret that the King had tried so hard to keep was revealed.

Through a small crack in the stony wall, the throne room could be seen—well, some of the throne room and only one person at a time that is.

(Y/N) shoved Kili with her hip. “Move! I can’t see!” She whispered.

The young dwaro prince stumbled away as she peered into the meeting taking place between Thorin and the older prince, Fili.

(Y/N) could make out Thorin sitting upon his green tinted throne and Fili before him. She let her eyes linger on the Prince for a moment, for she could not resist the urge to do so. The way the flickering light of blazing torches reflected upon his skin made his features glow. Every freckle, every crease, every hair upon his beard—each detail seems to reflect the beauty within his soul. It made (Y/N)’s heart scream out for her to break free from this undercover ‘mission’ and run to him—to tell him.

But that was not the outcome of the moment, for stinging harsh words bellowed into her ears.

“Fili, you are to marry a princess of the Broadbeams for their kingdom in Belegost are great allies and we need to solidify that relationship.”

_No....no..._

The breath that pasted between her lips seemed to be stolen as pain edged itself into her heart. She couldn’t breath, she couldn’t think, she could move. Every single sound around her drain out of the world and fade into nothingness.

She staggered away from the crack while the silence of shock infiltrated her mind.

_This could not be happening._

(Y/N) could not stop the tears that weld up in her eyes. They streaked down her cheek as quickly as an dwarven axe would strike an orc. She could not stop the shakes that took over her body. They hammered into her soul and shattered whatever was left of it.

She could not stop any of it.

_She could not stop the pain._

As the world was in a daze around her, she could vaguely make out Kili gripping her shoulders and speaking to her with concern. Yet, she could not hear him or respond for that matter.

The only thing that was real to her was her heart breaking like glass.

Kili must have dragged her to his room for when she regained some of her senses, she was sat upon his bed as he paced in front of her.

“We can stop this, (Y/N). We must! I know how you feel for Fili and as much as he hasn’t admitted it, I know he feels it too. What if we—“

(Y/N) interrupted him, shaking her head. “Kili, there is nothing we can do.”

He stopped his pacing as he stared at her with bewilderment. “Surely you do not mean that, (Y/N)?”

She lowered her head and quickly wiped away a crystal tear that had dared to escape.

“What is done is done, Kili.”

The dwarf’s brows creased together. He wouldn’t let this happen—he couldn’t let this happen.

**.....**

The neighboring dwarf kingdom arrived in Erebor soon after the announcement of the betrothal was made. Grand parties and a fabulous wedding were planned and organized. Erebor was bustling with business and excitement to say the least.

But not _all_ of Erebor.

(Y/N) had been avoiding those socializations for she could not bare it. However, Kili had convinced her that she must come to at least one event for the simple reason of: _‘Fili needs to see what he’s missing.’_

So she did.

(Y/N) clothed herself in the finest silk of the dwaro race and dressed her neck in the shimmering jewels of her home. It was not very often that she presented herself in such a way, but as Kili said, _‘this was a special occasion.’_

When she entered the vast ballroom, which was decorated in the light of the most brilliant torches, she could feel every eye bush upon her.

Kili had been standing next to his brother and the eldest Broadbeam Prince.

“Who is _that_?” The visiting dwarf exclaimed.

Kili smirked for his plan was going well. “That is (Y/N), a close friend of mine. Shall I introduce you?”

He nodded and Kili began to lead him towards (Y/N), sending only a short glance back at his brother.

Fili, of course, stood as still as a deer blending into its surroundings. His lips were parted and his eyes shown with confusion, anger, frustration, and jealousy.

_He did not want this aberrant stone-licker dancing with his (Y/N)._

The older Prince swallowed dryly at his thoughts.

_His (Y/N)._

Those words rang in his head as he witnessed this Broadbeam Prince swing her around on the dance floor. Her lips, as flush as a raspberry, curved into the most dazzling smile. Her laugh sung into the air like early morning birds chanting their songs. Her body swayed with his, like a river running deep.

_A murky, polluted, blackened river,_ Fili mumbled under his breath in irritation.

The Erebor Prince pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a giant swig of his ale. What he was about to do next he sure as hell couldn’t be sober for.

He took once last glance at (Y/N) and his jaw clenched tight as burning furry pooled in his chest.

Fili marched up to his Uncle, who was standing with the Broadbeam royals, and spurted out words he could never take back. “Uncle I cannot do it. I cannot marry her.”

Thorin’s plastered smiled melted and his eyes grew wide as the conversation between the group silenced.

“Aye, my nephew must have had too much to drink!” Thorin attempted to cover.

Fili shook his head, “No, what I speak is the truth. My heart belongs to another.”

With that he turned on his heel and made his way to the dance floor. He cut into the dance and snatched (Y/N) away from the wrong dwarven prince.

“Fili—“ She exclaimed with a rough gasp.

He shook his head and spoke quickly, “No, please let me speak. If I do not say this now, I never will. I cannot marry that Broadbeam girl.”

She interpret him with a frown, “Why not?”

Fili shook his head as his ability to use words dissipated from his skill set. Instead, he grasped the sides of her face and yanked her form against his. Without any hesitation, he kissed her. It was a forcefully kiss. One of heat, anger, jealousy, and regrets. He should have done this years ago and he knew it. (Y/N) did not mind his passion though, for she met it with her own. Their lips moved together like the dance of the wind— _the murky river long forgotten._

Now this— _this_ was what Thorin would now claim was the most unpleasant, defective, and abominable incident to ever grace the dwarven halls.


End file.
